Summary of work: Between-group analysis using magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) showed that subjects with mild Alzheimer's disease (AD), compared with sex- and age-matched controls, had significantly smaller mean medial temporal lobe volume, except for the right anterior parahippocampal gyrus, and lower scores on most neuropsychological measures. Discriminant analysis using demographic variables and the medial temporal lobe volumes produced 97% correct group classification. Using volumes only, correct classification was 91%. Equivalent classification was obtained using only left hemispheric volumes.